Call Me, Call Me
by adaasgard
Summary: Rumple está a punto de dejarse llevar a la muerte pero una voz lo detiene. Basado en el capítulo 5x06 de OUAT espero les guste.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de OUAT me pertenecen, así como la hermosa canción que incluyo.**

 **Hola a todos, después de un tiempo de receso obligatorio, vuelvo con este Songfic basado en el capítulo 5x06 que nos devolvió a nuestra fuerte y valiente Belle. Este sólo habla sobre el tiempo en que Rumple aún está en coma así que no hay mucho spoiler para los que no han visto el capítulo, la canción es del anime Cowboy Bebop, me pareció muy acorde con lo que Rumple le dice a Belle cuando se reencuentran. Espero que le guste y no se olviden de dejarme su review.**

 **CALL ME CALL ME**

 **Yoko Kanno-from Cowboy Bebop**

I closed my eyes and I keep seeing things / Cierro mis ojos y sigo viendo cosas

Rainbow waterfalls / Arco iris, cascadas

Sunny liquid dream / Soleados sueños líquidos

Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt / La confusión se arrastra dentro de mí sembrando dudas

Gotta get to you, but I don't know how./Debo llegar a ti, pero no sé cómo.

Él sabe que la sensación de malestar sólo está en su mente, pero no por ello es menos real el dolor. Para ser honesto su mente siempre fue el problema, ahora sin esa constante neblina que mantenía la maldición del Oscuro sobre sus pensamientos; podía verlos nítidamente.

Más de 300 años desfilaban ante él, tanto recuerdos hermosos como los más oscuros y estremecedores. Y con ello volvían los sentimientos, aquellos de calidez se perdían entre el sufrimiento, la ira, el dolor y el miedo.

Todos sus crímenes lo sentenciaban, una vez más fue sometido al dolor por la pérdida de Baelfire, la tortura a manos de Zelena no era suficiente castigo por permitir que su hijo diera su preciosa vida a cambió de un cobarde como él.

Intuyó que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, su esencia pronto se dispersaría en la inmensidad de esta extraña dimensión sin nada a qué aferrarse. La muerte le esperaba desde hace siglos en aquél campo de batalla de los Frontlands.

Dedicó entonces su último pensamiento a la mujer valiente que se atrevió a amarlo. Ella había sido una luz que él se encargó de extinguir traicionándola de la forma más cruel, ese recordatorio lo hizo aceptar su destino y finalmente dejarse llevar.

 _"_ _Vuelve a mí"_

Un murmullo, ni siquiera estaba seguro si había entendido las palabras, sólo se aferró a aquella sensación familiar de calidez.

Se concentró rogando por que el murmullo se repitiera.

Call me, call me / Llámame, llámame

Let me know, it's all right/ Déjame saber que todo está bien

Call me, call me/ Llámame, llámame

Don't you think it's 'bout time/ No piensas que ya es tiempo

Please won't you call and / Por favor llámame y

Ease my mind / Aclara mi mente

Reasons for me to find you/ Razones para mí para encontrarte

Peace of mind / Paz en mi mente

What can I do, To get me on you/ Qué puedo hacer, para llegar a donde estás tú

 _"_ _Vuelve a mí, no puedes irte ahora"_

Ahora podía escuchar su voz, si tuviera un cuerpo las lágrimas comenzarían a caer y tendría un nudo en la garganta. Después de herirla tan profundamente aún estaba a su lado, su Belle. No, ya no era suya, él la empujó lejos otra vez.

I had your number quite some time ago / Tenía tu número algún tiempo atrás

Back when we were one / Cuando éramos como uno

But I had to grow / Pero tenía que crecer

Nunca buscó el amor después de Cora, sin embrago sin proponérselo Belle se había metido en su corazón sin que él se diera cuenta, y él como un cobarde la había dejado en manos de Regina. Error tras error le había perdonado y ahora estaba junto a él, llamándolo.

Ten thousand years I've searched it seems / Diez mil años parece que estuve buscando

and now, gotta get to you / y ahora tengo que llegar a ti

Won't you tell me how / No me digas cómo

Call me, call me / Llámame, llámame

Let me know you are there / Déjame saber que estás ahí

Call me, call me / Llámame, llámame

I wanna know you still care / Quiero saber si aún te preocupas

Una parte de él sólo quería morir y pagar por sus actos, pero otra quería volver a ella y saber por qué se preocupaba por un hombre que le había herido tan profundamente. Quería hacerle entender tantas cosas…

 _"_ _Por favor, aún hay tantas cosas por las que tengo que gritarte"_

Sonrió ante esa idea, ella era de las pocas personas que se atrevían a desafiarlo constantemente, definitivamente quería escucharla, quería verla.

Come on now won't you / Vamos, de una vez

Ease my mind / Aclara mi mente

Reasons for me to find you/ Razones para mí para encontrarte

Peace of mind / Paz en mi mente

Reasons for living my life / Razones para vivir mi vida

Ease my mind / Aclara mi mente

Reasons for me to know you / Razones para mí para conocerte

Peace of mind / Paz en mi mente

 _"_ _Vuelve a mí, no sé qué nos depara el futuro y si no despiertas no lo sabremos nunca"_

Podía escuchar sus sollozos y comenzó a desesperarse, ella ya había llorado demasiado por él, ahora sólo quería aferrarse a la vida y despertar para que ella dejara de llorar.

What can I do / Qué puedo hacer

To get me to you./ Para llegar a donde estás tú.

Come on now won't you / Vamos, de una vez

Ease my mind / Aclara mi mente

Reasons for me to find you / Dame razones para encontrarte

 _"_ _Yo aún te amo"_

Las palabras lo dejaron estático por un momento sin embargo una nueva fuerza envolvió su esencia juntando los trozos rotos. No sabía qué le esperaba o qué nuevos malabares tenía el destino preparado para él; lo único seguro es que tenía qué despertar.

Peace of mind / Paz en mi mente

Reasons for living my life/ Razones para vivir mi vida

Ease my mind / Aclara mi mente

Reasons for me to know you/ Razones para mí para conocerte

Peace of mind / Paz en mi mente

What can I do / Qué puedo hacer

To get me to you./ Para llegar a donde estás tú.

 **Esperando les haya gustado, seguiré publicando regularmente para cerrar Actos de Valentía y presentaré mi serie de Oneshots que le había prometido, llevará como título: "Notas Difusas entre Mundos Discordantes".**


End file.
